Skilled Hands and Persuasive Tongues
by Caedmon O'Halloran
Summary: Having nowhere else to stay, Rangiku decides to pay Ichigo a visit that turns out to be more than she expected...


Summary: Rangiku, not having anywhere to stay on scouting mission, finds herself going to Ichigo Kurasaki's house. Things start out innocent enough, then become far more heated than Miss Matsumoto had anticipated.

Rated: M

Warning: Heterosexual and adult situations. If you're uncomfortable with anything to do with sex or the human body, then it's suggested that you leave now. Bitching about the fact that you read it in your review will do you no good nor will it erase the image or get your time back. That is all.

IK/RM [Story Start.]

High black stilettos made vicious staccato notes on the concrete of the human world, a world she didn't really get to see that often. Who was she? Why, Rangiku Matsumoto of course!

The lieutenant of the 10th Division had a mission to scout out Karakura town but there was really nowhere for her to go.

Rukia had left with Urahara to Soul Society.

Orihime was staying with Tatsuki.

Uryu's dad was being a major dick and didn't want anyone staying there.

So, that made Ichigo the only option. Rangiku's smile turned feral and she continued down the small side street. Ichigo should be used to random people ending up in his house by now, his bedroom being the Gotei 13's HQ a number of times already. Using that for her excuse, Rangiku jumped up, careful to keep her pencil skirt in check and crawled in, her breasts almost spilling out of her button up top.

"Hey, Ichigo?" she asked, looking around the empty room before laying on his bed, lounging really. 'So soft,' she thought, unknowing that her skirt had ridden up to show her thigh high black stockings with lace.

IK/RM

Peace and quiet. For the first time in a very long time, Ichigo Kurosaki had time to relax. As he finished guzzling some milk down in the kitchen, leaving it on the counter, he let out a long, loud sigh of zen.

Rukia was out on business, which meant he didn't have her insane antics to deal with every night.

Chad and Uryu had promised him they'd take care of any Hollow threats, telling Ichigo he needed a break. Who was he to say no?

And with his family out of the city attending a convention for multiple weeks, Ichigo had the entire house to himself. Utter bliss.

At least it would be if he wasn't utterly bored. The heat seemed to be the biggest problem, as sweat beaded up on his brow. Pulling up his shirt to wipe it off, the substitute shinigami decided to dispose of the shirt altogether, revealing a toned and rippling body, and leaving only tight black jeans in their place. Tossing the shirt over his shoulder, he gave a small sigh to no one in particular, and began the walk upstairs to his room.

What he did not expect, upon entering the room, was a full view of miss Matsumoto's ass and generous bosom lying on top of his bed. After spending a second staring uncontrollably and getting redder by the second, Ichigo reacted in a blur. "Gaaaa! I-I-I-I'm sorry!" He stuttered quickly before darting back out the door and slamming it behind him.

One look down, however, and Ichigo gave a low groan as he realized just how quickly miss Matsumoto had aroused him. Damn, that woman was good.

The stutter and overall shock Ichigo displayed was really amusing. Rangiku couldn't help but snicker at his reaction and got up, careful not to scuff his floor with her shoes as she made her way to the door, resting her hand against it.

"Ichi-berry, it's alright. Come on in, it's your room after all," she called, her voice soft, inviting and teasing all at the same time. She really wanted to see his face, but the groan through the door was enticing. "I hear you over there."

Reaching down and behind herself, Rangiku unzipped the zipper at the base of the skirt in the middle, giving her legs more room to move. If she was going to tease the hell out of the substitute shinigami then she was going to make it good.

Teasing him. Just like always. Yep. That was Rangiku, alright. Ichigo let his palm travel to his forehead, a bright red blush across his cheeks as he tried to calm down from the sudden excitement.

"I'm not going in there until you tell me what the hell you're doing here, miss Matsumoto...!" Ichigo tried to shout back, weakness already seeping into his voice as he tried to object to Rangiku's sudden intrusion.

Tossing his shirt down the hall, Ichigo was left to lie against the door, sweating heatedly, as he tried to push back down his growing erection. Unfortunately, between the mental image of Rangiku's divine body, and her enticing voice... It was getting harder, in both meanings.

Oh man, he was making this too easy for her.

Rangiku jiggled the handle on the door and tried pushing it outward before replying, "Well, this lady has nowhere else to go. Certainly a gentleman like yourself wouldn't leave me to sleep in the woods, now would you?"

She was certainly playing on his feelings with that, but she'd been wanting to spend the night with Ichigo for a while now, especially finding out that he was a virgin. Pushing the door to his closet open, just in case, she saw that Kon was sitting there. Playing innocent, huh? Nope. Not anymore.

Rangiku let out a surprised yelp and pulled Kon to her chest. "NO! Kon! What are you doing, don't touch me there!"

That was all Ichigo needed to hear. Already having had his defenses weakened by her gentleman comment, Ichigo was on his feet and dashing through the door within seconds, a loud growl rumbling in his throat until he reached Rangiku and Kon.

Acting on pure instinct, Ichigo snapped Kon from Rangiku's chest, and dash past her in a gust of wind, until skidding over to the open window. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...! Get outta here, ya damn perverted doll!" Ichigo shouted before hurling Kon clean out the window like a pro baseball player, his muscles and torso completely exposed.

As Kon sailed off into the sky with a twinkle, however, reality just set in for Ichigo. Namely, that he'd just dashed into the room Miss Matsumoto was in. And she was closer to the door than him.

And he was still very much erect. Blushing furiously, Ichigo froze in place in front of the window, unwilling to turn around... And reveal his boner.

Rangiku had the biggest grin in history on her face. Reaching back, she pushed the door closed and locked it while looking at Ichigo's muscular body. The muscles were wiry under nicely tanned skin and it appeared that there were no blemishes to be had on him, that just served to make this all the better for her!

"Ichigo," she purred, stalking forward. Without hesitation, she ran her fingers over his shoulder blades. "You look like you're exhausted, why don't you lay down and let me give you a massage?"

It was a sound offer. Gin and Toshiro knew very well that Rangiku could give one hell of a massage, but this was for more than one purpose. Rangiku got the chance to actually touch Ichigo all she wanted and he got the benefit of a free massage by a half naked woman.

In other words, they both won. In Rangiku's eyes anyway.

_Why... Why do I have to take this? What could I possibly have done in a previous life to deserve this?_ Ichigo could feel his cock throbbing within his pants at the very sound of Rangiku's voice, her touch on the other hand sent a chill up his spine that was unmatched by anything he'd ever felt.

Letting in a small gasp, Ichigo let himself turn slowly to Rangiku, trying to look her in the eyes. He couldn't do it for more than a second, blushing furiously. He'd been able to withstand Rangiku's charms before, but... Never alone! Never half-naked! Never... When she was wearing... THAT! Ichigo mentally slapped himself for gazing down at her button up top, and turned back to the bed.

"...Fine, you know what? Fine. ...If you're going to sleep with me- Sleep in my room, you're going to have to earn your keep!" Ichigo bowed his head down in utter shame as he accepted her offer and her request at the same time, clenching his hands and making his way onto the bed, face down.

At least on the bed, Rangiku shouldn't be able to see his erection arching in his pants. Didn't mean Ichigo was in any less pain... or lust.

It was so easy. Rangiku was almost thrown off by the minimal amount of a fight he'd put up, but if this was repayment, then what would they do for fun? She'd find something, she usually did.

The orange-haired woman pulled her skirt off first, letting it fall to the ground with a light shushing noise before it crumpled into a silent pile on the hard wood flooring. Underneath, she was wearing a pair of lace thongs, technically, they were Gin's favorites, but she liked them just as much. Removing the button up shirt, she revealed a bra made of the same material as the thongs, which were under a garter holding up the stockings.

Rangiku decided to remove her high heels and made her way to the bed. This was going to be fun. Drawing the curtains closed and being sure that the window was locked [it wouldn't do to have Kon find his way in], the woman straddled Ichigo's hips, her small, soft hands resting against the base of his spine.

"You have very nice skin Ichigo," she complimented him, running her fingertips along the planes of his back. "I like it quite a bit." To accentuate her favoritism of his body, she kissed the nape of his neck and set to work, doing what she could to ease his tense muscles. Although, she was fully aware of one muscle that really just needed her attention.

Was there still time? No. Dammit, no. Not anymore. His lone other option was just closed and locked. And it was still a viable option... Maybe he could jump out the window to freedom. ! Nope... No, not as Rangiku's silky smooth legs... and SURPRISINGLY pleasant hips came to rest over him.

Pressing his face into the pillow as she began, Ichigo took in a deep breath at the shock of how damn GOOD Rangiku's hands felt as they glided over his back. Like she was wearing something other than that short-as-hell skirt... ...Or nothing at all.

Ichigo could feel his face get even redder as her lips pressed against his neck, prompting him to lift his head up just a tad. "H-hey... Watch where you massage me, okay? I'm not falling for any of your damn tricks...!" He tried to yell at her, but it just came out between low moans of pleasure as Rangiku's magic fingers did their work.

The orange haired woman gave a low chuckle, he was practically melting under her hands and she loved it! Did she feel like a cradle robber? Hm... thinking about it, she had to say no, she was around twenty five to a human and Ichigo was about eighteen, so it was alright.

Reaching around after thoroughly massaging his back for a good half hour, Rangiku rested herself onto his back and nibbled at his ear lobe.

"So, Ichigo, where exactly am I going to be sleeping tonight?" she asked, her hands slipping around to rub at his hips. She was tempted to push him around so that she could rub at his chest and abs too.

By the time Miss Matsumoto finished, every single part of Ichigo's torso felt like heaven. He'd heard of professional massages before, but never had one done himself. And it felt absolutely divine. ...Though, as Rangiku came to rest on his back, pressing her massive breasts into him, he was suddenly jolted awake again... With a bigger erection then before.

In Ichigo's mind, he wondered if she was even wearing anything... After all, it felt so natural... So soft... So... Ah, dammit. Ichigo gave himself a mental slap to the face. He was beginning to sound like Kon, and that was the LAST thing he wanted to sound like.

As her question came around to his mind, however, Ichigo had the same response practically programmed into his mind as ever before. "...My closet, right? I mean, it's not like you want to sleep anywhere else..." Ichigo blushed deep again, purposefully keeping his eyes in the pillow as he let his mouth gain enough air to speak.

"Well, that's just the thing Ichigo, I have a terrible fear of the dark and small spaces. You won't make me stay in there, now will you?" she asked, humming against his ear as her nipples hardened at the warmth seeping from his back.

She pressed soft lips against his neck, slipping her hands further toward her goal, her fingertips finding his waistband and then the soft and untouched flesh underneath.

"I know that if I'm here with you, I won't feel so afraid or threatened. With you I'm safe."

Rangiku was being unreasonably cruel, she knew it, but this kid really needed to get laid and she really needed him. Ichigo had been invading her dreams for a while now and proved nearly impossible to push away.

The elation came shooting up from Ichigo's groin clean up his body, his virgin tip coming into direct contact with the single most beautiful woman in all of Soul Society. ...Okay, the universe. This simple act set off every single warning bell Ichigo could possibly have, as his own hand shot down after her own to catch her fingers in the act.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo half-shouted, half-moaned in the pleasure that came from her touch. Even as his fingers caught Rangiku's over top of his dick... his hand refused to pull her's away. Not even try.

This wasn't exactly sitting well with Ichigo mentally. He'd been intentionally saving himself for the perfect woman, for the one he wanted to marry. And moreover, he'd gone out of his way to avoid romance or temptation, replacing it with the gentleman attitude he knew he should have. After all, he always figured he'd be able to let himself go with the woman he would love.

Well, Rangiku was certainly doing that. One by one, his mental barriers were melting before her sensual touch, and arousing words. Still, he had one question left to ask as he held her hand down in his pants. "...You honestly want to sleep in the same bed as me?" Ichigo asked slowly, not just worried for his own sanity, but for his chivalrous attitude. And to make sure this wasn't mixed signals.

Although, the hardening nipples poking into his back made it harder to think about that and easier to think about burying his dick in them... NO! Focus! You can't let yourself be with anyone but the one you're going to marry!

The Lieutenant hummed her approval, feeling his hands on hers. He didn't seem to be fighting her all that much on this, but he also seemed to be a bit more resistant as well.

"Yesss, if that's alright with you Ichigo. I'd love to spend the night with you properly," she purred at him, wiggling her hips at him suggestively. Rangiku slid her hand up his forearm and tried to pull his hand back to let his fingers trace along her moistening slit. "I wouldn't mind letting you take me either. Watching you fight and assert your dominance is so arousing."

Pulling her other hand back, she undid her bra, letting it fall off of her chest so that her soft, ample breasts could spill onto his back.

At her words... At her statement that his asserting his dominance aroused her... HER, the most beautiful woman in the worlds... Ichigo could feel a fire begin to burn within him. The sparks had already been cast... But now the fire was beginning to truly ignite.

Letting his fingers trace her lips with a gentle pattern, Ichigo began to move, not simply against Rangiku... But faster then her. As she spoke, as her breasts pushed into his bare back, as he felt every inch of the luscious breasts that could entice any man that ever lived... Ichigo began to set the pace.

Pressing two fingers against her slit, at a pace slightly faster than what Rangiku was attempting, Ichigo began to raise his head, a strangely calm and confident look on his face, even though he couldn't look back at Rangiku yet.

"...Miss Matsumoto. Is what you said just now true?" Ichigo asked again, this time his voice lacking any of the self-doubt or weakness he'd shown before, as his fingers continued to press and tease at Rangiku's slit, even teasing her clit a bit with each pass, ignoring her own hand's movements entirely.

He was responding!

She knew it would only be a matter of time, but she didn't expect for him to do so this fast. The feeling of him moving slightly more insistently against her made Rangiku give a low grown in his ear. "Yes, I wouldn't just go around enticing people with my body if I weren't serious. You and two others are the only ones I've considered. One's appearance makes me feel like a pedophile and the other is a longtime friend, almost brother, to me. You though, you're perfect. Your dominance, your attitude, the way you care about others, you're simply perfect to me," she said, running the tip of her tongue against the shell of his ear.

Rangiku thought about it for a moment and reached around him to place her palm against his chest. "I think what I'm asking you is if you'll make love to me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

That was it. The final mental barrier eliminated. With one sentence, Matsumoto had given Ichigo the permission, the sense of ability... To love her in a way he had never... And never intended to from now on... love anyone else.

With that final though, Ichigo finally punctured his two fingers into Rangiku's slit, caressing her inner walls with a lustful purpose. Ichigo stared down into the pillow, his face solemn and ready. "...Very well then. I will make love to you, Rangiku." Ichigo stated with the confidence he used to fight his toughest foes.

Pushing his fingers up into her in an attempt to move her hips up, Ichigo turned himself over underneath Rangiku, until he lay under the near naked form of the most beautiful woman in Soul Society, her luscious tits before his eyes and his virgin cock now teasing her slit.

Ichigo had never been more ready for a fight in his life.

Rangiku had to hold herself up with her hands, both of them finding their way above his shoulders as her breasts brushed against his bare chest. Long orange hair fell from her shoulders and lit her sensitive skin on fire as Rangiku leaned down to kiss at Ichigo's neck. His fingers were long and dammit they knew where to touch!

"A-are you sure you've never done this?" she asked, her hips pushing into his palm insistently. "You're excellent at it!"

He was too.

This would probably be one of the few times she would allow herself to lower her guard enough to submit like this. Ichigo, though, deserved to experience it and Rangiku was very fine with being his first.

For his first real experience with a woman, and the first time he'd engaged in sexual activity of any sort in several years including masturbation, Ichigo felt at ease as he stroked the inside of Rangiku's pleasure hole. It felt like a natural action, as simple as swinging his sword; simply move in the way that would give Rangiku the most pleasure. And judging by her moaning... He was doing quite well.

"You are my first time, Rangiku. It'll be my best... And I plan on makin' it your best, too." Ichigo replied as he thrust his fingers in deeper, before taking Rangiku in for a deep and passionate kiss, holding her lips to his.

This felt... Incredible. It was a release of all the tension he had ever experienced around Rangiku, every erection she'd ever given him, a release of the stress he'd endured every time she'd winked at him or flashed some cleavage.

Speaking of, the real deal lay before him... And Ichigo saw no reason not to pleasure Rangiku through them, with his free hand as his mouth and other hand gave Rangiku different pleasures. Kneading and massaging her tits with a hungry passion, Ichigo began pressing and teasing her already hard nipples, giving her soft breasts the attention he'd always wanted to give them.

She'd never felt sensations as intense as these and was almost sure that if he didn't stop, she'd cum far too soon. They did have the rest of the day and night though, so she could teach Ichigo some of the more risque things. Although, from the kiss, she was nearly convinced that he didn't need any help in that department.

His kiss nearly left her breathless and those hands! Oh, he was very good with them. Her arms shook as she fought to keep herself held up, but she failed after a few minutes of kissing him and let herself drop to her elbows. He was a complete god when it came to manipulating her body, even though he'd never touched her before.

Breaking away from the kiss, her slender hand reached down to slip back into his pants, grasping his cock and pumping it. "Don't worry about that, handsome, just lay back and enjoy."

For a moment, Ichigo was in turn left without control, arching back his head into his pillow as the woman of his dreams proceeded to give him a physical pleasure like no other, his surprisingly thick cock bursting out from his pants as Rangiku let them open. He let out a slow moan of pure pleasure, barely able to stand the sheer skill with which he manipulated his shaft...

...Until sense reared it's head and reminded him that he was supposed to be pleasuring her, not the other way around. "No way, Rangiku. Lay your ass on me here, and we can both give some pleasure." Ichigo began pulling Matsumoto back onto the bed, only this time for the 69 position instead.

A happy compromise, in his mind. Granted, being pleasured by the most beautiful woman in existance was pretty much all Ichigo could ask for in life. On the other hand... Giving her pleasure was far, far more worthwhile.

He was thick and warm, his cock pulsated in her hand making her a bit more moist.

Him moving her to the 69 position caught her off guard. He was pretty fast with it too, making her laugh lightly. Laying on her side made her naturally thin waistline more prevalent along with her naturally wide hips. She normally slept on her stomach, so she wouldn't have noticed much about it to begin with. Pulling off his jeans and underwear, a swift pink tongue made hot licks around the bulbous head.

Just to be a bit of a tease, she pulled the foreskin back to suck harshly at the head, the excess leaving her grasp to rest against her plump, soft lips. After that, she rolled her tongue on and around the head, making sure to dip the tip into the slit to catch his precum. Of course, her hands wandered, running along the length of his shaft to massage his balls.

Waves upon harsher waves of heat and ecstasy washed over the substitute shinigami, as precum leaked from his tip into the divine mouth of Rangiku. Honestly, despite all of his confidence, his preparedness and staunch self-control, Ichigo was now concerned he might fall before this beautiful seductress.

Of course, as Matsumoto's neatly trimmed pussy came into view, framed by the shapely and luscious ass of Rangiku. Without wasting time, Ichigo's strong and warm fingers began to pressure and massage her rear, while giving the occasional quick stroke across her slit just to tease her.

As his hands pushed apart Rangiku's ass gently, however, to give her a false sense of security... Ichigo's mouth darted forward, giving her pussy a slow, forceful and commanding lick, including flicking her clit a few times for effect. As he pulled back, locking his fingers onto her ass to hold it in place, Ichigo's tongue pressed inside Rangiku just enough to massage her inner walls, teasing and playing with her.

His licking was a surprise to Rangiku and she jumped a bit, moaning around his cock as she began to swallow more and more of him. He tasted delicious and she was very happy to have the opportunity to do something like this with him. His hands were just as powerful as she'd imagined and Rangiku nearly lost it as he started to play with her. When he'd removed her thongs, she didn't remember, but she was eternally grateful that they'd left.

Her hands wandered though, roving over his backside and up toward his chest, pinching and sometimes a rogue finger would decide to 'explore' different places, places that she would be sure to thoroughly enjoy if he gave her the chance to do so again.

Just as the head of his cock reached the back of her throat, Rangiku gave a reflexive swallow, her sucking starting to become harsher as she did so.

Ichigo's hands kept the thongs out of the way of his tongue, pressing through their defense to lap at Rangiku's erotic taste, even as it became harder to concentrate as her spectacular mouth practically swallowed his cock whole. He could feel the pressure building within his sword, threatening to burst at any moment as Rangiku's sucking turned harder and harder.

He couldn't lose, though. Couldn't lose his cool... Until she was fully pleasured first. Though the finger toying with his asshole was a surprise... And more surprisingly, added another layer to the excruciating pleasure he was already receiving from Rangiku's performance.

Ichigo shifted the grip of his hands holding Rangiku's ass and thongs apart, in turn allowing his thumbs free access to her pussy. Without wasting any time, Ichigo thrust the length of his tongue into miss Matsumoto's waiting pussy, stroking around her inner walls with a passion as his thumb began to massage and prod her clit. Ichigo increased his power and speed at a rapid pace, eager to give Rangiku the pleasure she deserved. And eager to win.

It had been so long since Rangiku had ever laid with anyone that Ichigo's ministrations were tearing at her resolve, butchering it into little shreds of what it once was. Finding that her hands were shaking, she pressed them against Ichigo's stomach and pulled off of him to take a deep breath. With a small smile, she started sucking at his balls, rolling each of them with her tongue and sucking them into her mouth gently.

The surprise finger exploration really caught her attention and, unwittingly, her hips bucked slightly toward him. She'd never thought about having anal before and, surprisingly, had never been propositioned for it by Gin. Right now, Rangiku was more set on letting Ichigo sink in to her pussy and take her in whatever ways he could think of.

It seemed that was exactly what he was thinking too when she felt him shove his tongue into her, finding sensitive spots in this position that caused her to groan loudly, "I-ichigo!" Her lips rested against his cock for a moment as she reveled in the pleasure his questing fingers were giving her once again, almost jumping at the prodding of her highly sensitive clit.

When he sped up his movements, Rangiku had swallowed his cock again, sucking viciously and moaning around him all the same. She had to hold herself back from cumming though, wanting to taste his seed before she allowed herself to cum.

This was... not what Ichigo had expected whatsoever. Namely, the absolute pleasure rocking his entire body, his whole form wracked with heat, and what felt like lightning coursing through his veins. His skin, his groin, his cock were now trembling as Rangiku attacked it without holding back.

Feeling the pressure building more and more, the substitute couldn't bear to lose to Rangiku... Not without making it even. Even as his tongue pressed in fully to Rangiku's waiting pussy, the bumpy surface tasting her inner walls and grinding up against them with a furious passion, Ichigo could feel his body arching up into Rangiku's mouth, eager for even more pleasure.

Struggling to hold onto his load, Ichigo employed his last tactic, prodding his middle finger up against Rangiku's asshole, before sliding it roughly in and grinding that in time with his mouth. His hand seemed to be sucked in, curling a little bit just to get that extra pleasure for Rangiku.

It was quickly becoming to much to handle, however. Running on blind passion and instinct, Ichigo would not last much longer. Muffled moans began to escape Matsumoto's pussy, as Ichigo could barely get enough of the moment. The sight of Rangiku's quivering womanhood, the smell of her most sacred place, the sound of her pleasured moan, the taste of her luscious pussy, the sheer indescribable touch of her mouth on his virgin cock...

It was soon to be more than any man could handle. Not with the most beautiful... No, the best woman in existence by his side.

So much was going on that Rangiku didn't register the finger questing in her ass until the movements sparked a very pleasurable feeling in her, making her control over herself falter as she came hard. Since she still had his cock in her mouth, her resulting scream caused vibrations to sail on the length of his dick.

Rangiku sucked at him harder as her scream subsided, hoping to feel his hot seed in her mouth. Vaguely, she wondered what he would taste like.

Ichigo felt his own barriers collapse as he felt his entire mouth suddenly become overcome with Rangiku's hot juices, with a taste unlike anything he'd ever had before... And wanted more than anything else. The pleasure was too much, Rangiku was too much for him... He couldn't stop himself anymore. Ichigo felt his entire body shudder and quake, the heat seeming to flow to his cock as it throbbed, expanded inside Rangiku's glorious mouth, and exploded up in a volcano of red hot cum, shooting hard and fast into Rangiku's mouth and filling it up quickly, even then continuing to flow.

Ichigo brought his hips up into Rangiku's mouth unknowingly, thrusting in just a bit as he continued to shoot wave after wave, his tongue now probing harder than before if that was even possible, now lapping up every drop of Rangiku's juice he could find. His body was awash with pleasure, his face covered in Rangiku's juices and his pride still intact. Yeah. He wanted to do this again. And that could only mean one thing about what Rangiku truly meant to him... Although he could have guessed that a while ago.

The hot burst in her mouth was definitely a surprise, Ichigo had lasted longer than she'd anticipated. Rangiku gave a hard gulp at the seed that was invading her mouth with perfect ease. She found that the taste was just like strawberries... Fuck was everything about this guy comparable to that fruit? It would seem so and she found herself wanting more of the sweet nectar that he could provide, only him. His cum was dribbling down her chin slightly, but she licked it almost completely away before setting to work on his cock.

Just as she was almost finished, she would always find another drop that she'd missed and gladly licked it up as she gave tiny moans and mewls at his tongue's curious prodding.

"Mmm, Ichigo," she murmured, licking the last bit up from his balls and returning her plump lips to the head of his cock. Her brown eyes strayed over to watch him as he dragged his tongue all around her and she couldn't help but shiver at the sight and feelings, not to mention the hot musk of his cock in her mouth.

The substitute Shinigami's bumpy but strong tongue slowly came to the end of it's search from Rangiku's juice, giving one last triumphant sweep of her shivering pussy, as his fingers slowly gave one last pinch of her inner walls before retreating. Everything was just as he'd imagined it, right down to her moan of pleasure. This really was a woman he wanted to... always wanted to, but never felt sure until now... to pleasure. To be with. To protect with all of his strength. And apparently, he had strength to spare... So yeah.

With a small gasp, Ichigo gave one final teasing lick at Rangiku's clit in a small show of dominance, taking his first breath of fresh air in a while. And truth be told, he was ready for his next journey in. But he had something to say first.

"Well, Rangiku..." Ichigo began, dropping the formality like he normally would use, "I believe that was the greatest experience of my life. And I want to experience it again. But before I give you the pleasure your body and soul so richly deserve, you should probably know why. After all, I'm not doing it for myself. I'm doing it for you, Rangiku. After all... I love you. Body and soul."

Rangiku shivered and rested her head on his stomach, her hair falling all around her, a few strands sticky with cum as she looked up at him with a small smile. That last lick nearly made her cum again, as strange as it might've sounded, but it nearly did. His words though were powerful and they made her feel as if she were soaring amongst the stars, her heart seemed to be going a mile a minute as her eyes widened.

Pushing herself up to look at him fully, Rangiku looked into Ichigo's eyes and found that he wasn't lying. Shifting her legs away from his torso, she rested on her side for a moment, her lips pulling into a full smile.

"Oh Ichigo..." she whispered, her eyes filling with happiness as she leaned forward to press her lips against his. Pulling away slightly, she spoke again, "I have to admit, I love you too. You deserve everything I can offer and give you so much more than you know."

His hands coming to rest on Rangiku's back, her breasts pulled up against him, Ichigo let his eyes gaze back into Rangiku's in a way he never had before. His eyes had stared down monsters, killers, and psychopaths worse than any he could have imagined even existed, a few years ago. But now... Now he realized he was staring into the face of the one person most important to him in the world. The one he loved.

"You deserve much more, though. And I swear to you, if you'll let me, to protect you with all of my strength. To stand beside you no matter what. To give you the pleasure you deserve and the happiness you desire. To love you... Rangiku." Ichigo replied quietly, his strong and determined hand reaching up to gently stroke Rangiku's cheek, before he leaned in for a gentle kiss.

His touch was so gentle, almost as if she would crumble away with a single rough move. Rangiku didn't know what to think about it, but she decided that she liked it. Loved it even and found herself whispering back to him, "You're so sure Ichigo, so wonderful and strong. I can only hope I can give to you what you've given to me."

Rangiku returned the gentle kiss, her soft lips pressed against his own and unknowing of the strangely fruit-like taste of him still on her lips. She couldn't help, when pulling back, to look back and sweep a stray droplet onto her finger of his essence and lick it off, savoring the taste as she watched him. Putting her knees on either side of his hips, Rangiku kissed at his neck and shoulders. "Perhaps I can show you a bit more?"

With a mild groan of effort, Ichigo could feel himself and his member sparking back to life, harder than before. And with the most beautiful woman in Soul Society... Now the woman he loved, lying above him, Ichigo felt stronger than ever before. "I don't plan on losing to you, though. I plan to show you much more, Rangiku." He replied with a gritted smile. That smile however, faded into a look of shock as his eye peered past Rangiku, up to the ceiling of his room. Orange and yellow. And two beady little eyes.

Kon.

"...KOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" Ichigo's roar rocked through the house, as the little stuffed lion noticed the substitute's rage. Clutching himself up in a corner of the ceiling, the Mod Soul had managed to sneak back in, and watched Ichigo become a true man. And with a determination in his artificial soul, Kon pressed off with his legs for a free fall. As he arced down toward Rangiku's luscious bosom, he called out in joy of what was to come. "Oh, truly this is to be bliss! Lo, do I go to the Valley of Heaven and the Peaks of Ecstasy! COMING THROUGH!" This blissful smile, however, was broken as Ichigo's tightened fist came sailing into Kon's mouth before the little plushie could grasp his lover's breast. "Grah... GET OUT OF HERE YA DAMN LION!" With that, Ichigo followed through with his punch, sending Kon soaring back straight up into the air, puncturing right through the ceiling and ceiling, before becoming nothing but a twinkle in the sky.

As Ichigo turned his attention back to Rangiku slowly, the substitute knew the mood was pretty much broken for the night. But with the greatest experience of his life up to that point still fresh in his memory, and the love of his life still able to relax in his house for several weeks, the substitute had a good feeling everything would work out. After all, he had the chance to protect the one he loved most. He didn't need anything else.


End file.
